Deeks' Secret Returns
by WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: Sequel to Deeks' Secret. Kensi and Deeks have been through a lot together and might finally be ready to admit their feelings for each other. But with Callen in the trouble he is and her returning what will happen?
1. Complex

_Takes place after the end of Season Three (Sans Voir II)_

"What are we going to do?" said Deeks, to which he received silence.

"Hetty is gone, Callen arrested and a box sitting on a desk that we cannot open," said Kensi turning to face Sam. "Are you alright?" he attempted to laugh.

"If I said yes I would be lying. Why did Callen not restrain himself? I am glad though that the Chameleon is dead, yes but Hetty, and," he trailed off beginning to make no sense.

"I don't want to pick the lock," said Kensi. "But what if it is important?" she sat down.

"Maybe we could get Alexis to help?" said Deeks. The others turned to face her, Granger walked over.

"How do you know that name?" he said. Deeks raised an eyebrow.

"How do you?" Granger leaned against one of the walls.

"She is more well-known than Hetty nowadays. Still wanted but I don't know why," Kensi laughed.

"We do. Deeks we have no idea how to contact her and besides why would she help?" They turned as footsteps became louder. All the three agents placed their hands on their guns.

"Don't fire, or you might regret it," the person said. Deeks moved around.

"How did you," he began.

"Know? I may not have returned to work yet but I still have some talents. I believe you need my help," Alexis smiled. "And I'm here to offer it."


	2. Mistakes

"I should be arresting you right now," said Granger.

"Well, you could but I would have escaped well before the end of the day," she replied in a mocking voice.

"Alexis this is," she laughed.

"Assistant Director Owen Granger of NCIS. I've heard about you not much though," she said taking a seat. "I know you all want to know what is in that box," she ran her hand across the lid of it.

"Can you open it?" said Sam and she turned to face him.

"I could but would you not rather I help you with your other problems first?" she replied.

"How can you help Callen? His face has been plastered all over the news, he is in jail and NCIS," Sam looked towards Granger. "NCIS refuses to help," Alexis sat down in a chair.

"Of course they do," Deeks moved towards her.

"What are you suggesting?" he said.

"I will agree to go back into service, not something I really want to do. They would give anything for that and I am more than happy to pay that small price. In exchange Callen will be fully reinstated as an Agent, released with all charges dropped and," she turned to face Granger. "Your unit will be given full immunity," Granger laughed.

"There is no way that is happening," she smiled.

"Call me in a couple of days and tell me that," she turned to face the others. "I just came to say goodbye for good this time. I will go to Washington, the easiest way to get their attention will be to cause a scene. I mean it would be easy to go through the normal system, place a call or two but where is the fun in that?" Deeks laughed and everyone turned to face him.

"You really haven't changed much. But can I ask why you would do all this for Callen?" she looked down at her hands before briefly glancing at the box.

"Ask him when he gets back," she stood. "Farewell," she then began to walk towards the door. As she reached the exit Kensi ran after her.

"I just wanted to say thanks for everything you have done for us," Alexis smiled.

"Kensi, I know that you don't know me very well but can I give you some advice?" Kensi gave a reluctant nod. "I talk from experience here. You do not know how truly lucky you are to have someone until they are gone. Deeks is a great guy and the sooner you admit your feelings for him the better," Kensi looked shocked.

"I don't have," Alexis raised an eyebrow and she stopped.

Don't make the same mistakes I did," she walked out the door, leaving Kensi by herself. She turned to look at Deeks who was staring back at her. Perhaps it was time she stopped focusing so much on work, and more on her emotions. The two made eye contact and Kensi could feel something different, something she had never noticed before. She just did not know what.


	3. Finally

The flight to Washington was silent, so Alexis could only plan for what was happening. She had used a fake passport, that's origins were less then legal. They would pick up on it in a couple of days but until then she was fine. Besides by then she would already be back. She smiled though, attracting attention from the person beside her. Kensi's expression when she had mentioned her having feelings for Deeks was priceless. With the job she had, it was not surprising that she had retained a childish sense of humor, one of the only ways to get through the days.

_Switch to Deeks and Kensi_

"What did she say to you?" said Deeks to Kensi. They were sitting on a park bench, drinking coffee although Deeks cup was a lot larger.

"Nothing," said Kensi quietly.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Listen Kensi," he stopped talking.

"Deeks, looking at Alexis made me realize something. Every day my life could end and I don't want it to end without first doing this," Deeks raised an eyebrow before Kensi brought her lips to his. At first they were met by shock but Deeks soon relaxed into the kiss before she pulled back. "Deeks, I," he grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Kensi, I've been thinking about this ever since Alexis was last here. You know that we once were together but she said that I had changed. She said someone else held my heart. You," Kensi shuffled slightly backwards. "No listen. She was right, I really do care for you. Yeah at first we were partners but it didn't take long for me to want to make sure you didn't get hurt. Kensi I really like you and it is about time I said it," she smiled at Deeks and shuffled backwards.

"Deeks, I really like you too. More than just partners. I never thought I would ever see myself with those feelings but I do. Deeks I," she never finished as Deeks kissed her once more.

"I don't think either of us is really good at the mushy stuff, unless you count my talent for making girls fall utterly and hopelessly in love with me," Kensi punched him hard in the arm. "What, it worked with you?" she laughed.

"Come on, we should be getting news tomorrow about Callen so we should get some rest. As much as I love our new connection…" Kensi punched him in the arm once more before standing.

"Bye Deeks. Oh and if we are going to continue with this stop drinking so much caffeine," Deeks also stood and he shrugged.

"Sorry no can do. I'm mainlining it, makes me much more efficient," she smiled and walked to the car.

"Hurry up, let's go," she said and Deeks half jogged to the car.

_Switch_

The plane landed and she slid the sunglasses high up her face. There was no more point in hiding from them so when she got to security she flashed her badge. They looked at it, saw the clearance level and offered her an escort out to the front. With a laugh she stepped pass and got a cab to a small house. This had been established as a safe house by her long ago. She rushed inside pulled a large duffel bag down, stuffed it full of guns and explosives along with extra ammo. Sliding three pistols around her waist and knives around the top of her leg she than rushed back out to the cab.

"Where to miss?" she smiled as she placed the bag beside her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the CIA headquarters are, would you?" he turned to face her.

"Well yes, everyone does. But why do you need to go there?" she stared straight at him.

"I have business to take care of."


	4. Clearance Level

The cab stopped outside.

"Miss, can I ask?" she passed the cash over.

"No," she got out and slammed the door. Walking across the pavement not a single person glanced her way. Before she stepped in she stared straight into the camera. Smiling she moved inside. Walking straight to the desk she put the bag up.

"Hello how may I help you?" said the lady not even looking up from the computer.

"I need to talk to someone with a security level a lot higher than yours," the lady looked up.

"I am sorry but I need a name and reason," Alexis rolled her eyes.

"How about instead I remove my glasses, look straight at one of your security cameras and watch an agent rush up. Yeah, that will be quicker than wasting my time with you. Besides a little gun wouldn't hurt either," she turned away grabbed the bag in one hand walked over so she was directly in line with one camera and pulled off her glasses. Waving she smiled and pulled a pistol from her waste. Lining the shot up with a single bullet the camera was taken out. An alarm went off around her as she saw someone who was clearly an agent rush out and walk towards her.

"You need to come with me," he said.

"Let me see your badge," she replied. With a caution about him he passed his badge over. Tossing it to the side she laughed. "How long have you been working here? A month, maybe two? You thought that by stopping a gun wielding enemy inside the CIA you could get promoted. Get someone else up here, with a clearance at least twice as high as yours," he looked at her.

"Who do you think you are?" he said.

"You don't have high enough clearance to know," as she finished speaking another person rushed out towards her.

"You, you are the girl?" she walked towards them.

"And you are out of breath and clearly have a high security clearance level. Here," she tossed a phone over. "Call whatever number they gave you now and then pass the phone here," he nodded and grabbed the phone. Dialing in the numbers he passed it back. The phone only reached two tones before someone picked up.

"Hello, this is," Alexis laughed.

"I really don't care who this is. What I do care about is making sure that everything I want gets done before I agree to work again. Send Frist and tell him I will not think twice about hitting him with a knife again. Oh and mention to the CIA that they are to treat me nice," she passed the phone over.

"Mmmhmm," said the guy. He passed the phone back. "Can I get you anything at all?" said the person and she laughed.

"I'm fine beside I won't be here long," she turned to face the door. "In fact I'll be surprised if they aren't almost here," she turned back to face him. "Can I borrow your phone quickly?" he didn't hesitate in passing it over. She dialed in a number.

_Callen should be with you before the end of the day. If not ring the CIA hotline and say my name. That should do it. Oh, and hurry up with Kensi. You too make such a perfect couple. – A_

She tossed the phone back, first deleting the message.

"Thanks."


	5. Single Shot

Deeks quickly pulled his phone from his pocket as it beeped. Looking down at the text he smiled. Kensi took one look at him and snatched the phone.

"No don't," he started as she read the text.

"How does she know?" Kensi said.

"How does she know anything?" replied Deeks. "At least she didn't say anything bad," Kensi punched him in the arm.

"Aren't you worried about her? I mean it, she may be a bad ass but even she cannot take on the entire government," Deeks looked at Kensi as she got out of the car.

"I wouldn't underestimate her. Trust me, that girl knows more secrets than the president," Deeks opened the door for Kensi as they stepped into the office.

"Now what?" said Kensi.

"We wait."

_Switch_

Alexis picked up the bag. She opened it and pulled guns from inside, which resulted in everyone stepping back. Walking slowly towards the door she turned back once. Smiling she stepped outside. The area was covered with black ops units, most of which now had guns pointed at her.

"What a lovely welcome!" she said. The door of the closet car opened. She was very tempted to shoot Henry Frist the moment she saw him. "And it just keeps getting better," she stepped forward, releasing neither gun nor bag.

"I have to say I'm not surprised to see you," said Frist stepping towards her.

"And before you come any closer let me make one thing clear. This time I will more than happily hit you with a bullet," he held his hands up.

"I presume you have terms for coming back," she sarcastically smiled.

"Of course. G. Callen will be fully reinstated as an Agent, released with all charges dropped. Their unit of NCIS: Special Operations will be given full immunity," he looked down at his phone in his hand. "If not, then maybe the Russians will value my service more," she left the sentence hanging.

"Alright, all your terms will be fulfilled. Come now," he held out his hand.

"One more thing," he raised an eyebrow.

"Your stupid ass never comes near me again," she stepped to his side and left him there. "You are the one who wrecked what we had, and like the cheater you are leave now," he smiled and turned to face her.

"Even though I know your secret?" she turned around and walked back to him fast. "I know the truth about you and Mr. Callen, along with your relationship. And unless you want me to spill," he held up the phone. People were listening in and she smiled.

"Well then. If you are going to be like that," she took the phone from his hand and held it up to her ear. "I hope they will not miss you too much," she got no response from the phone so she passed it back.

"So you will redact your last demand?" she laughed and pulled her gun and pointed it at his forehead.

"Sure."

A single shot rang out in the area.


	6. He's Back

Raising her hands she threw the gun to the ground. Bending down she picked up the phone, a number still listening.

"Let me make this very clear. I will come back but just ask Frist what will happen if you try to double cross me. I presume the agents are not going to shoot me. I'll come in but if you do not meet my demands, than I promise you, you will terminally regret it," she hung up on them as a man walked over. Taking her by the arm he led her to a car. She stepped in as the driver started up the engine.

_Switch_

Everyone sat except for Sam who had not stopped pacing the length of the Bull's Pen. They turned as the clock hit three o'clock.

"We haven't heard anything for ages," said Sam.

"Calm down. You know, just as well as I do that she will pull through," replied Deeks.

"Who would have thought Deeks would be the voice of reason," muttered Nell. Kensi reached her hand under the table and clasped it around Deeks'. They all stood as footsteps could be heard.

"Which one of you do I have to thank for this. Please tell me it isn't Hetty, I already owe her too much," said Callen walked in. Kensi rushed to hug him.

"I'm so glad you are safe!" she released him and moved to the side as Sam stepped forward.

"G, you really are an idiot. I missed you though," he hugged him.

"Wait, where is Hetty?" Callen said stepping backwards.

"I am sorry Agent Callen," Granger stepped into the bull pen. "She resigned," Callen turned to face him. Granger tossed something in the air which Callen caught. "Your badge and all of you will need to grab one of these passes at some point for full Diplomatic immunity," he put them down on the table. As he left Deeks called out behind him.

"I told you to never underestimate her. I was right," Granger turned.

"But what did she have to give up?" he said before walking away.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Callen.

"Alexis is the one who got you freed. She offered to go back to work as long as you walked free as an agent and we all got diplomatic immunity," said Deeks. Callen rushed to grab the box. Pulling a key from his pocket he unlocked it.

"G, why would she do that for you?" he opened the lid of the box and pulled pieces of paper out along with a photograph laying them down on the table.

"Because Alexis is my half-sister."


	7. Half-Sister

"Before my father was killed, he and my mother it turns out separated. She didn't find out anything about him until after he died. However with his new partner, although I don't think they ever married, he had a child. When the woman found out she was pregnant she left my father and moved back to America where she originally was born. And the girls name," Deeks nodded.

"Alexis," he said and Callen nodded.

"How did you ever guess?" he said. "What did she give up though?" just as he finished Deeks' phone rang.

"Hello?" said Deeks. The person on the other end said something before he passed the phone to Callen.

"Hello?" said Callen.

"I am glad you made it back safe," said the voice, but he recognized it the moment he heard it.

"Alexis, are you alright? What did you give up exactly?" he said quickly.

"I'm fine and I just had to go back to work. Are you alright though?" she replied. "Look, make sure you keep safe this time. The diplomatic immunity should prevent anything like this happening again but if you need anything just contact me," he raised an eyebrow which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Fine. But make sure you take care of yourself. And maybe if you get some spare time we could meet. I want to learn more about our family," she laughed on the phone.

"Goodbye Special Agent Callen. Oh and check under your seat," she hung up on him and he smiled. Handing Deeks back his phone he looked under his seat. Pulling out a thin package he opened it. Two envelopes were inside, one labeled Deeks and Kensi the other to Callen. Passing Kensi hers he put his on his desk.

"I'll open it soon. What is that though?" said Callen to Kensi and Deeks as she opened the package.

_Thought you might want to save the moment_

They slid the photo out and Kensi's cheeks immediately went red. Deeks quickly slid the photo back in the envelope.

"How does she…" muttered Kensi under her breath.

"If I knew I would tell you….." said Deeks.

"But that photo happened after she left. Which means someone else put it….." they stopped talking and turned to see Sam waving at them.

"Well, I suppose we should get back to work?" said Sam.

"Yes, first case find Hetty."

_Switch_

She got out of the car and stepped into the building. A large group of people stood near the entrance, one of whom held a gun pointed straight at her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill or injure any of you unless you try to hurt me. That would be a mistake," the crowd split and a woman in a suit stepped forward.

"Alexis is it good to see you alive and healthy," Alexis laughed.

"You mean well enough to do what you need doing," the woman moved towards her.

"I don't know why you have been acting like this. We all respect and care about you," she laughed once more.

"Oh yes. You respect my ability to kill and complete missions and care that I continue to do it for you. I have no problem with what I do, I don't think about so I don't lose sleep over it. But even I need a break and you would never give me one. So I needed to take one myself. And if you had left me alone I might have come back. But no, you had to get Deeks involved," the woman was now only feet away from her.

"We needed you back. The safety of so many people depends on you," she shook her head.

"Well then it makes sense that I should be able to take a break and keep at the top of my game. Let me make this clear Elaine, you ever touch any members of the team I will personally make you regret it," the woman, Elaine scowled.

"That sounds like a threat. And to you that is Director Elaine," she laughed.

"Right. The Director of a unit purely consisting of me and support staff. Does this unit even have a name?" Elaine smiled at her.

"I'll get back to you on that," she replied walking back towards the crowd.

"Elaine," she said and Elaine turned to face her. "When I threaten you, I promise you will know."


	8. Tracking Hetty

A man, whose name she didn't bother to remember escorted her inside.

"I do remember my way around here," she turned to face him. "You can go," he smiled.

"Negative miss. I have to stay near you," she laughed.

"And if I were to say, knock you unconscious what then?" he smiled at her once more.

"There is always another person," she rolled her eyes. Walking ahead of him she moved towards her quarters. Opening the door she closed it before he could step in. The bed was only a single bed, and the majority of the room was all her own design. An entire wall was dedicated to computer monitors and television screens, which turned on with the press of a button. A couple near the middle remained blank but every other one was filled. One contained all the footage from the security cameras, the other shifted through world news. On the table beside her bed sat a tablet with a keypad and she picked it up in her hands. She had missed this life in a way, although not enough to be ecstatic to be back. She pressed a button with a gun symbol on and panels all across one wall opened to show a variety of weapons, mainly guns. She picked up her favorite, a small pistol that had gotten her out of many tight situations.

"I missed you buddy," she said to the gun. Walking down a small corridor she reached her wardrobe. Every outfit had been chosen for her, never once had she picked her own. All had different purposes, undercover work mainly. Her favorite part of the room was her bookcase, the only thing she spent her free time doing. She moved across to the screens and typed into the keypad. The middle and largest screen lit up and she type a line of code in. A database of all the intelligence agencies opened up and she selected NCIS:OSP. Laughing she launched their database and selected the main screen.

_Switch_

"Guys!" yelled Eric over the staircase. "Better get up here quick!" they all looked at each other before racing up the stairs.

"Eric, have you found a lead on Hetty?" they all walked in to see Alexis on screen.

"No he hasn't but I have," she waved to them.

"How did you?" started Deeks before stopping.

"I have access to all databases so not in any way illegally I promise. Hey Kensi," Kensi's cheeks turned red.

"Alexis you shouldn't have," started Callen but she interrupted.

"No I should have. The chameleon was actually my target before I took my vacation so it was my fault. Thank you though for taking him out it means that the moment I got back I did not have a target to take out. Anyway to Hetty," she looked down at her keypad. "I ran her image through a scanner so even a fake passport would have been picked up. I got a hit, she flew from Los Angeles to Dc and then two days later flew back. So it stands to reason that she is still in LA. If I get any other news I will let you guys know," she stepped backwards and the screen went blank.

"I think having a friend like her will be very useful to us," said Deeks.

"She is my half-sister Deeks, so don't even think about it," Sam laughed.

"I wouldn't worry G. Deeks has someone new," Callen looked briefly at Sam, before turning to face Deeks who glanced at Kensi.

"Did I really miss that much while I was gone?" Sam laughed as Kensi moved towards him. Just as he was about to say something Kensi moved her arm straight into his stomach causing him to double over.

"You alright Sam?" said Deeks as Sam slightly spluttered.

"Wait so you two are," Callen stopped halfway through the sentence looking between the two.

"How does it feel to have a girlfriend who can kick your butt Deeks?" said Sam as he finally recovered from Kensi's hit.

"Say one word Deeks…." said Kensi.

"At least we know who wears the pants in this relationship," said Callen, just before he darted out of the room to avoid Kensi's wrath.

"Don't think you can hide from me!"


	9. Together

"Well I guess it isn't a secret anymore," said Deeks as he and Kensi sat on the edge of the beach. Kensi had tried to chance Callen but he had got away. Instead to try and cool her down Deeks had brought her here.

"If Granger finds out, he will have no choice but to split us up as partners. What are we going to do?" said Kensi looking at him.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," said Deeks putting one arm around her waist. Smiling Kensi leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know for a tough badass chick you really are soft and sweet sometimes," she laughed.

"You know for a complete idiot, you really are smart sometimes," they both laughed. "We need Hetty back, but if she finds out she will split us up to," Deeks nodded.

"We can jump those hurdles when we get there," said Deeks smiling. "Beside, Hetty could never stand to break us up. I am too lovable and amazing for her to do that," Kensi laughed.

"Even though you have a drawl," she said, giggling.

"You like my drawl admit it. It is what made you fall for me," she laughed once more.

"Of course," she said. "Deeks, will we ever hear from Alexis again?" Deeks sighed.

"I don't know. But she can easily manage herself, don't worry. We currently need to worry about us and making it work," Kensi and Deeks both stood up.

"Which we will do together," she said holding his hand tight.

"Together."

**I know this chapter is short but was all that was needed to finish the story. Thank you to all the people who continued to read this from the original and maybe one day Alexis may return…**


End file.
